


After All This Time

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: This work is dedicated for my entry this Helsaweek 2020 Day 3: Powers, in which I chose the "non-royalty" idea, and now here we are uwu
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated for my entry this Helsaweek 2020 Day 3: Powers, in which I chose the "non-royalty" idea, and now here we are uwu

"So mate, I told him-" Mr. Westergård's sentence was interrupted when young Elsa and Hans bursts the door open, chasing each other in the small room of Hans's house, circling their two dads around the small table, as the grown men looked at their kids in shock.

"Aye, be careful now, children!" Agnarr warned the two kids, turning around his head only to see Hans behind him with a smile on his face, giggling. 

"Why are you hiding, Hans?" Agnarr asked the young boy, as Hans pointed his small at Elsa with a playful frown. 

"Elsa is chasing me!" Hans said with a cute pout, as Elsa stomped her foot on the floor, crossing her small arms on her chest glaring at Hans. "Father, he stole my doll Jorgen Bjorgen!" Elsa argued.

Hans held the small doll in front of him with a teasing smile, as Elsa groaned and started chasing him down again, with Hans laughing at her.

Mr. Westergård and Agnarr followed their children whilst their children chased around them again and again, until Elsa huffed angrily, as the two kids finally stopped running. 

Hans sticked out his tongue to Elsa, holding out her small doll, as Elsa's eyes started to tear up. 

"WAAAAAH!!!" Elsa cried out loud, as Agnarr picked her up and carried her small self by the arm, while Elsa continued to cry on his shoulder.

Mr. Westergård slapped his young son lightly on his shoulder, giving him a look. "Give the doll back to Elsa, is that any way to act towards a girl?" Mr. Westergård scolded, as Hans frowned at his father.

When Hans figured that giving Elsa's doll back was the right thing to do, he walked up towards Agnarr and tugged his pants lightly to get the man's attention.

Agnarr raised his eyebrow lightly to the young child, tilting his head slightly to the side. "What do you have there, Hans?" He asked lightly, as Hans gave him the doll.

"This is for Elsa." As soon as she heard her name, Elsa looked down at Hans with a glare, wiping her eyes from crying. 

Agnarr looked at his daughter, finally placing her down again so she can talk to Hans herself. Elsa raised an eyebrow at Hans, looking at him then her doll that is now held out to her, as she carefully reached for her doll.

When her hand was close to her doll, she snatched it from Hans quickly. The young boy smiled at her, as he watched Elsa hug her doll with a smile on her face.

The two grown men looked both at the young children, watching them with a smile on their faces. "Oh, Sir Jorgen Bjorgen! Don't ever leave me again!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Don't worry Elsa, Hans will help you look out for him," Mr. Westergård joked, as Agnarr laughed. "Bet you 5 kramsekakes that they're going to get married soon," Agnarr joked as well, making the men laugh.

The door opened, only to see Mrs. Westergård and Iduna enter with wicker baskets on their arms filled with food. 

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be working at the docks?" Iduna asked her husband, as Mr. Westergård and Agnarr looked at her with fearful expressions on their faces, as the both of them slowly exited the front door. 

Elsa and Hans laughed at their fathers, as Iduna and Mrs. Westergård collectively rolled their eyes at their husbands. 

"They are two grown men, how could they be joking about our children getting married!?" Mrs. Westergård asked out loud, placing the wicker basket on the table, as Iduna nodded at her best friend. "Agreed," Iduna added.

"Mom, Mrs. Aren, can me and Elsa play at the old treehouse at the backyard?" Hans asked politely, as Elsa eagerly nodded her head in agreement. The two grown ladies looked at each other, and when they looked at their children, they're looking at them with big pleading eyes.

Iduna sighed along with Mrs. Westergård, nodding her head in defeat. Elsa and Hans cheered, as the two kids ran towards the door and made their way towards the treehouse behind Hans's house.

"I bet you can't beat me!" Elsa challenge, making Hans chuckle out loud at her as he started to run faster than Elsa.

She tried to outrun him, but Hans was just too fast for her as he started to get nearer and nearer to the treehouse. 

"Looks like you're not going to beat me-" Hans's sentence was interrupted as he trip and fell to the ground, making Elsa laugh at him and stopped beside him. He still isn't moving, but he's silently crying against the ground.

As soon as she realized that he's not joking with the pain, Elsa immediately helped Hans up on his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she helped him get back to his house.

"Why are you not being careful?" Elsa scolded, as Hans flinched, frowning.

He never answered her, as Elsa pushed the door open again, with their mothers fixing up the table for lunch.

"Mom! Mrs. Westergård! Hans is hurt!" Elsa shouted, as the two women lookes at Elsa and immediately ran towards the two kids and took Hans to a nearby chair.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Iduna asked her daughter, as Mrs. Westergård gently placed a cloth on Hans's knee wound. "Hans tripped and fell to the ground!" Elsa replied, looking at Hans with a worried look.

"Be careful next time young man," Mrs. Westergård warned gently to her son, making Hans nod as he tried not to cry at the pain. Elsa walked beside him, frowning. 

"Elsa, can you take this please?" Mrs. Westergård asked, gesturing her head on the cloth she's holding against Hans's knee. Elsa nodded, holding the cloth as Mrs. Westergård removed her hand. 

"Thank you," Hans said softly, as Elsa turned her head towards him, glaring at him angrily. "You should be more careful, you dork!" Elsa scolded, sticking out her tongue at him, making Hans huff. 

Elsa smirked at him. "Can I get a kiss as a reward for saving your butt?" Elsa joked with an evil grin, as Hans cringe at her, making Elsa laugh. "Ew!" Hans shrieked, as Elsa laughed at him more.

• • •

A few years had passed, as Hans and Elsa opened the door to Hans's house, their parents looking at the both of them expectantly. "So? What did they say?" Agnarr asked, as Elsa and Hans looked at each other for reassurance.

Elsa then looked back at her father, a grin forming on her face. "They accepted me in!" Elsa cheered, as Agnar walked towards his daughter and hugged her tightly. 

The rest of the older people in the room cheered, as Hans watched the two beside him with a smile on his face.

Agnarr pulled away from the hug, as Elsa looked at her father proudly. "Look at my daughter, getting accepted as a cook at the palace," Agnarr said with a smile.

"Hans," Mr. Westergård called out, as his son looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes father?"

"Keep an eye on your future wife," Mr. Westergård teased.

Hans's cheeks flushed bright red, as everyone including Elsa laughed at him. 

After that announcement, the two families had celebrated throughout the night. When the adults have already drank too much alcohol, Elsa and Hans decided to sneak out and hang out at the old treehouse they used to played in when they were both young.

"Congrats on not being dead," Hans joked, as Elsa bumped his shoulder with a small laugh. "Well, congrats on being betrothed to me by my father," Elsa teased back while wriggling her eyebrows, as Hans gasped with wide eyes, placing a hand on his chest for effect.

"Since when?" Hans gushed with a smirk, as Elsa winked at him before giving him an evil grin. Hans raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to her before sniffing her.

"Hans, what are you doing?" Elsa asked with a giggle, as Hans leaned back, giving her a goofy face, making her laugh loudly. "You smell like you're drunk," he joked.

Elsa just smiled at him, before placing her head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh. Hans smiled at her, placing an arm around her shoulder while gently placing his cheek on his head, as they watched the stars shine brightly above them.

• • •

"Thank you, Abby!" Elsa greeted, waving at the other maid that has taken over her shift. Abby smiled at her, waving goodbye to Elsa as well.

As Elsa walked on the dark and silent streets of Arendelle, she can feel like she's being watched. She looked around her and started to walk slower, and not a moment after she heard laughing from one corner of the street.

She started to walk faster, but then someone pulled her in, wrapping a tight arm around her as she started to scream. 

"Help!" Elsa screamed, but a hand covered her mouth, and when she looked at who the person is, it was Hans, walking with her as his eyes remained alert.

He didn't look at her, keeping his arm around her tightly until they arrived at Elsa's house. 

Hans had removed his arm around her, as Elsa moved away and stood in front of him silently. 

"What do you think you're doing? Wandering in the middle of the night like that!?" Hans scolded, as Elsa looked at him angrily.

"Oh, look who forgot to go to the palace to walk with me again," she retorted, crossing her arms on her chest. Hans raised an eyebrow at her angrily. "Excuse me?" Hans scoffed.

"You always kept on blaming me for the wrong things you did ever since I started working at the palace," Elsa argued, as Hans's expression changed.

"Oh, so now you're blaming me? You should've just waited for me outside! It's that simple!" Hans shouted at her, as Elsa flinched at his words, looking down at the ground.

After a moment of silence, Hans realized that he just said the wrong words to her. "Elsa," he tried, but Elsa slammed the door in front of him, leaving him outside. 

Not a minute after, he can hear faint sobbing from behind the door.

• • •

A few years had come around, as Elsa and Hans sat on the chair near the view of the ocean, which is their favorite spot in town.

The view of the ocean in front of them brings a sort of peacefullness to the both of them, and they both enjoy the atmosphere of it all.

When they had their very first fight, Hans had offered this place to talk. And now, they kept coming back to it ever so often.

But this time, it felt different.

"Hans, why are we here?"

And then, Hans got down on one knee, wearing the happiest smile she'd seen from him, opening a small box that had a simple yet gorgeous ring from inside.

From there, everything felt like a dream. The events played so fast right in front of their eyes. 

The day they got married, the whole town celebrated for more than a week. Their parents had cried for them, along with all of their friends. After all this time, it was going to be him and her for the rest of their lives even though the odds may not always fall on their favor. 

• • •

"So mate, I told him-"

Karlos's sentence was interrupted when his son Heindrik bursted the door open, running behind him. Not a moment after, Ella, his friend entered the house as well.

"Blimey Ella! Where have you been?" Ella's father asked his daughter, as Ella smiled at him innocently.

"Uncle Karlos, where is Heindrik?" The young girl asked innocently, as Heindrik shouted from behind, and the two kids started chasing around them both.

"Now, now, children, be careful!" Karlos warned, as the clock on the wall rang loudly from inside their house, making both of the kids stop.

Karlos looked at the clock, and then looked back at the kids. 

"You two, fetch Grandma Elsa and Grandpa Hans. They're probably at the old treehouse," Karlos rolled his eyes while shaking his head, smiling to himself. "Tell them that it's lunch time," Karlos added, as him and Ella's father exited the house.

The two kids looked at each other, then nodded. 

• • •

"Grandpa! Grandma!" The young Heindrik shouted, as him and Ella approached the old treehouse. 

They spotted Hans and Elsa sitting in front of the treehouse holding each other's hand tightly, with both of their eyes closed peacefully. 

"Do you think they're sleeping?" Ella asked, as she smiled at the old couple. Heindrik shrugged. "I guess we should call father to wake them up then," Heindrik said, as the two kids walked back to the house.


End file.
